Capitain Crash and The Beauty Queen from Mars
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: :::Drabbles:::UA:::Lime:::Reiten::: Aun quedaba algo del amor que Rei y Yaten llegaron a sentir.
1. Chapter 1

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que la historia pertenece a la autora aquí presente, la cual no puede reproducirse o usarse de forma laguna sin permiso expreso de la misma:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Beggins like...

― Estoy embarazada- anunció Rei con las mejillas rojas bajando la mirada.

― ¿De verdad?- inquirió Yaten desconcertado por completo.

― ya te lo había dicho y no me quisiste creer- respondió la morena- tu puedes ser parte como quieras…

Yaten la interrumpió y sonrió gustoso. Rei sintió cierto alivio, pero sabía que existía una tercera persona que no reaccionaría bien. Ari, la novia de Yaten, mejor dicho la chica por la que Yaten la había "cambiado" y que desde luego no tomaría nada bien la situación. Aun así Rei sabía que podía contar con su ex, como amigo y para quien venía en camino.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo es lo que tiene?- preguntó él acercándose a Rei, observando la mirada de ella- pero dime antes… ¿tu novio lo sabe?

― aun no le he dicho- por un momento la morena se olvidó de su relación nueva- pero tengo que decirle.

― Ari me querrá castrar- sonrió Yaten divertido.

El la abrazo ligeramente, Rei por su cuenta sintió repentinas ganas de llorar, ya que, aunque doliera admitirlo, en su corazón aún existe algo del amor que le tuvo, y es que dos meses, cuando de amor se trata no son nada. Y ese abrazo, por mucho que la aliviara y confortara estaba ensombrecido, en una fantasía muy lejana que había llegado a tener Rei, se figuró a si misma dando esa noticia a Yaten, y el recibiéndola con una enorme sonrisa, pero no existía nadie más solo ellos tres. Yaten no la había terminado por alguien más y menos aún ella había aceptado salir con otro chico. Contuvo la respiración unos momentos para poder controlar la sensación de llanto que venía amenazándola con brotar. Entonces Yaten con su carácter travieso que le distingue mencionó:

― ¿Cuándo crees que la hayamos concebido?- aunque Rei no lo podía ver estaba segura de el esbozo de sonrisa que tenía él en el rostro, pues la picardía que poseía era un rasgo del que ella se había prendado, y solo por el tono de voz sabía de esa sonrisa pilla dibujada en sus labios- ¿sería el día de la ducha?

Rei también sonrió, no pudo evitar recordar la ducha y su encuentro con Yaten en ella.


	2. One summer Night

One summer night.

* * *

Yaten y Rei llevaban cerca de un mes saliendo como amigos, hablando de su futura hija, sobre sus aventuras diarias. La relación de amistad se fortalecía.

Sin embargo, ocasionalmente a Rei le cruzaba la tristeza el pecho cuando Yaten mencionaba a su novia, Ari. Ella trataba a toda costa de no pensar en eso, pero Yaten la mencionaba.

Y lo que más entristecía a Rei sobre el asunto de la novia es que Yaten no se veía feliz. Rei presintió desde el inicio que Ari no lo trataría ni por poco como debía tratarse a alguien como Yaten, por mucho que tratara de acallarlo y querer que él fuera pleno.

Alguien como Yaten, que esta tan lastimado, que se siente tan solo, y sobre todo que no muestra ese lado vulnerable nunca, debe tratársele con amor, con cariño, cuidarlo y protegerlo. No porque fuese un mimado, sino porque necesita comprensión. Saber que puede contar con alguien incondicionalmente, justo como él lo hace. Pero no, Ari solo se dedicaba a criticarlo y burlarse de él. Lo ridiculizaba frente a los amigos de Yaten; amigos que Rei nunca conoció porque él nunca se los presentó. solo salieron dos meses. Pero Ari y el llevaban un par de semanas.

También sentía algo de celos por esas cosas que él hacía con Ari y jamás las hizo durante su relación: las salidas a fiestas con amigos de él o los propios, las selfies, los post lindos en redes sociales. Todas esas muestras de interés y de querer que fuese parte de su vida, Yaten no las tuvo con Rei. Por eso no le gustaba pensar en la existencia de Ari.

Cuando Yaten sacaba el tema a la luz, Rei solo callaba y escuchaba, mientras trataba de resolver el millar de preguntas que le atacaban la mente que se podían resumir en una "¿por qué ella sí y yo no?" No podía evitar que sus inseguridades afloraran, ¿sería que no le gusta tanto el anime ese del ninja? ¿Acaso su peso? ¿O que no tenían tanto en común? ¿Qué, que era lo que había fallado?

Pero Rei siempre había sido buen ocultado sus emociones, así que para Yaten todo estaba normal. Por lo que continuaba hablando llenándose él mismo de dudas.

― Nunca he estado seguro de mis decisiones ¿sabes?- dijo Yaten dando un sorbo al refresco que acompañaba la hamburguesa que comía- no sé si saldrán mal, y casi siempre salen mal. Y me tengo que atener a las consecuencias- entonces se recargo en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado en aquel restaurante de comida rápida.


	3. Thunder

La televisión estaba encendida, un programa aleatorio sintonizado. Yaten y Rei sentados en el sillón. Ella desde hace unas semanas sentía nuevamente nervios de estar con Yaten, él por su parte se encarga de que esos nervios no desaparezcan ya que, conociendo bien las reacciones de Rei, no perdía la oportunidad de provocarla.

La morena recarga su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, intenta controlar las ansias de acercarse a Yaten, de sentirse vulnerable de nuevo. El cruzado de brazos sentado en el mismo sillón pero con la debida distancia, mientras observaban sin mucha atención a la televisión. Vamos esa no es una señal de querer cercanía con la chica del lado y ella piensa que solo sigue siendo parte de la vida de él por el embarazo que se presentó repentinamente.

― ¿Qué le vas a decir a nuestra hija cuando pregunte como llegó al mundo?

― No lo sé- responde Rei.

― ¿le vas a decir que te divertiste haciéndola?- inquiere nuevamente el platinado

― Claro que no, aunque si me divertí- responde Rei picara, cruzando los brazos.

Yaten, en un movimiento ágil y rápido se levanta, separa las piernas de Rei acomodándose entre ellas, la abraza y la levanta del sofá. Ella confusa, se sostiene de él. La batalla entre su razón, su moral y las emociones que siente por el platinado comienza cuando siente los besos que tanto añora sobre el cuello.

― ¿qué haces? – pregunta la morena con miedo.

― revivir el momento- responde el dejando besos sobre la erizada piel de Rei.


	4. Out of this world

Out of this world.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y los encuentros clandestinos entre Yaten y Rei continúan desde aquella ocasión. Rei, contrariada entre sus sentimientos por Yaten, su noviazgo ( al cual estaba faltando), el embarazo y su necesidad de ser una buena persona se pasaba la tardes meditando y ensoñando una y mil tonterías. 

A veces, Yaten terminaba a Ari y se decidía por ella. En otras, tenía el valor suficiente y se alejaba de ese platinado que le hace perder los estribos con acercarse y abrazarla. La esencia embriagante que emana de su piel, una que jamás detectara antes, única, adictiva. 

El por su parte, ocasionalmente la encuentra meditabunda. Sabe que Rei tiene profundos sentimientos hacia él, aunque no imagina que este enamorada, reconoce que su actuar no es digno, ni mucho menos, pero la presencia de Rei en su vida se volvió vital. Confía en ella como en mucho tiempo no había confiado, su corazón necesita de su ternura, de su cariño, de saber que pasara lo que pasara ella estará ahí, para él, sin excusas, ni dudas. 

Así cada vez que Yaten despoja a su amante de la ropa, todas las emociones que le provoca Rei se mezclan y salen en forma de una pasión irrefrenable, en tanto que Rei es una esclava del amor hacía Yaten. Ninguno de los dos duda en que desea hacerlo, en que no pueden decir aquello que les conmueve por dentro cada vez que están solos, prefieren dejar de lados las pláticas sobre si es correcto o incorrecto o las emociones propias, acallándolo con besos y caricias furtivas. 

Fuera del sexo, de la entrega, el sudor y la satisfacción, para ambos significaba mucho más. Por tonto que parezca Yaten cada vez que posee a la joven morena intenta hacerla feliz. Y Rei por su cuenta, trata de que él entienda cuanto significa para ella, pues es él quien ha sido capaz de hacer que deje su moral muy lejos de la cama.

* * *

A Sol Levine, por inspirarme a continuar.


End file.
